fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Evergreen
|image= |name=Evergreen |kanji=エバーグリーン |romanji=''Ebāgurīn'' |race=Human |birthday=Unknown |age=20 |gender=Female |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Black |hair=Brown |blood type=Unknown |unusual features= |affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Raijinshuu |previous team= |partner=Elfman |previous partner= |base of operations=Fairy Tail Guild |marital status =Single |relatives=Unknown |education=Unknown |magic=Stone Eyes |alias= |manga debut=Chapter 106 |anime debut= Episode 42 |japanese voice=Saori Seto |english voice= }} Evergreen is a member of the Fairy Tail guild and the only female of Laxus Dreyar' bodyguard, the Raijinshuu which are the main antagonists of the Fighting Festival arc. Her Fairy Tail stamp is located on her right bosom. History As a child, it was her dream to be a fairy, so she joined Fairy Tail only for the name, with no interest in other things. She was lonely and anti-social as a child, due to her eyes being able to turn others into stone when looking into them. Synopsis Fighting Festival arc Evergreen first appears defeating a dark guild along with her fellow Raijinshuu using her stone eyes to petrify the members. She then returns to Magnolia, just in time for the Miss Fairy Tail Contest. She starts off by interrupting Lucy during her performance and petrifies her as well, before torching the stage curtain, revealing that she has done the same for all the other Miss Fairy Tail girls. She then announces along with the rest of the Raijinshuu that they were going to find out who the strongest in Fairy Tail was, and she threatens that if they do not defeat them, the petrified girls would crumble to dust. She later encounters Elfman, who battles her. While he is initially disadvantaged because of Evergreen's stone eyes, he transforms using his Beast Soul Takeover, and blindfolding himself to avoid eye contact. However, Evergreen still manages to defeat him, and petrifies him as well. She is then seen defeating some of the other Fairy Tail members, commenting on how weak they are. Later, she tries to ambush Erza with her magic needles, but Erza manages to avoid it. She then tries using her stone eyes, which fail as Erza deflects it with her own artificial eye. Erza then tries to cut Evergreen, but Evergreen is flying too quickly. Evergreen then uses her machine gun attack and pelts Erza with continuous streams of large needles. However, Erza is able to dodge all of them with two swords, without getting injured. Evergreen then doubles the amount of needles and manages to graze Erza a bit, making her laugh and comment how she's the only queen of the fairies. However, Erza then requips two more swords, using her feet to wield them. She is then able to deflect the needles, and manages to pin Evergreen's sleeves to a wall, preventing her from using any attacks. Erza then demands that Evergreen turn the petrified girls back to normal, but Evergreen instead says that Erza is being naive, and announces that her eyes have remote control powers She then demands that Erza submit to her power by prostrating in front of her naked, and while it appears that Erza may have fallen prey to her trap, it turns out to be a ruse, as Erza has requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and around 100 swords with her. Erza then claims that if Evergreen feels that winning or losing is more important, she would kill Evergreen, and would have then taken revenge for the petrified girls. Evergreen then sweats at Erza's power, before screaming in terror. Evergreen then states that she gives up, and Erza then rounds up the fight by punching Evergreen in the face and knocking her out. Oración Seis arc Evergreen has slowly begun to open up to everyone. She even posed for a portrait for Reedus Jonah. However she stated she wouldn't pose nude, no matter how much he asked her; however the thought never crossed Reedus' mind. Edoras arc She was seen celebrating with the rest of the guild upon Wendy's arrival. She seems to have changed her hairstyle and outfit, as she now wears a fur-like scarf. She also is seen waiting for Gildarts Clive to return to the guild. She was sucked through the anima and turned into lachryma like the rest of Magnolia. Her counterpart in Edolas is never shown. However, they were freed thanks to Mystogan, who returned everyone back to Earthland (excluding Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell, Erza Scarlet, Gajeel Redfox, Charle, and Happy), through the Reverse Anima Process, and so she, like all the rest of the guild is unaware of the events of Edolas. S-Class Trial arc She, along her teammates (Raijinshuu), appear where everyone is celebrating Lisanna's return. When Lisanna commented on on how strange it was to see the Raijinshuu back home in Fairy Tail, Evergreen responded, "Well, I am a fairy!" Evergreen returns with a new makeover to which Lucy Heartfilia commented on. After Fried chose Bixlow as his Trial partner, Evergreen was greatly annoyed and decided to make a team with Elfman in response. As the participants head towards the island, Evergreen is wearing a swimsuit and still can't believe that there going to be enemies once they reach the island. Shortly after the master arrives to explain the rules of the first trial. When the first trial started despite Fried using a rune on the boat, which prevents everyone from leaving for 5 min, Evergreen managed to rewrite it easily since she had been with Fried for so long. This allowed Elfman and Evergreen to bypass the rune and head toward the island without having to wait 5 minutes. She and Elfman chose path A, but she gets upset since out of all the opponents, they had to bump into Mirajane as their opponent. She seems scared since Mira doesn't plan to hold back and has already entered Satan Soul to battle them. As the rest of the participants who passed the first trial gather together, Evergreen and Elfman suddenly pop out from the bushes, albeit with heavy wounds from the battle with Mirajane. However, with a victorious smirk, Evergreen proclaims that they have passed the first trial as well. When asked how, she simply grins and says that they managed to defeat Mirajane in a split second while she had her guard down. Later its revealed they shocked her by telling her that Elfman and her were going to get married. When the secound trial to find Mavis Vermilion's grave begins Elfman and Evergreen run into one of the piglike wild animals on the island. While Elfman and Evergreen are running he tells her where to go which upsets her. As the continue running Elfman spits out more stuff about how men shouldn't run away, but Evergreen just wants him to stop talking. Right when the animal is about to trample them, Elfman grabs Evergreen and pushes him and her of harms way. They roll down a tunnel and back out into the wild with Elfman's body ontop of Evergreen's. She pushes him off and reminds him that they just pretended to be engaged to beat Mirajane in the last trial and not to start thinking she actually liked him. Just then the Killing Mage runs into them arguing. He is surprised there are people on the island. Evergreen and Elfman wonder how he got here since they know he's not in the guild. Elfman starts charging towards him, but before he can get too close the boy tells him to stop and not to come near him . He agrees to leave them alone, but suddenly he feels the death praying coming. A gray circle that kills anything in it starts to form around him and approaches towards Evergreen and Elfman. Just when their about to be hit by the wave Natsu comes and pushes them down onto the ground saving their lives. Natsu shouts to the boy who he is. Magic and Abilities Stone Eyes.jpg|Stone Eyes Eve fairy dust.jpg|Evergreen's Wind Magic (using Fairy Dust) Fairy bomb.jpg|Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun Eve Fairy Bomb gremlin.jpg|Fairy Bomb: Gremlin Stone Eyes: Evergreen's primary magic is her Stone Eyes, which turn anyone who looks into them into stone. This ability is very similar to the Greek mythological monster, Medusa. Overtime, those turned to stone will turn to dust, and she is supposedly able to turn them to dust upon her own command. Evergreen wears magical glasses to control her powers in public. However if her victim has a prosthetic eye such as Erza did, the effect of the magic is halved allowing the target to break free from the stone. Wing Magic: Evergreen's other magic involves the use of two pairs of wings, like a dragonfly, to fly through the air, and uses a combination of exploding dust and needles. This could possibly be like Happy's Aera Magic, but is currently unknown. *'Fairy Bomb: Gremlin': Evergreen releases dust particles while flying, and ignites them once they surround the enemy. *'Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun': Evergreen waves her arms downward in an X shape, releasing a torrent of magic needles. The needles are roughly the length of baseball bats, and continue to bombard the enemy after their release. Enhanced Knowledge in Languages: Evergreen is able to rewrite runes of Fried's caliber and change them around for her benefit. Major Battles *with team members VS Ghoul Spirit Members = WON *VS Elfman = WON *VS Erza Scarlet = LOST *with Elfman VS Mirajane = WON Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Former Villains Category:Raijinshuu